


In Memoriam

by BubuBORG



Series: Team Medi:  Sons of Durin [8]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Picard, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Gen, Kili death, No Actual Picard characters, Old Fíli, Star Trek: Picard Spoilers, Team Medi Universe, fili - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubuBORG/pseuds/BubuBORG
Summary: Fourteen years after the destruction of the Mars Colony, an old Dwarf remembers his brother.
Relationships: Fíli & Kíli (Tolkien), Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies)
Series: Team Medi:  Sons of Durin [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/736266
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	In Memoriam

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place on the same day Picard was interviewed in “Remembrance”.
> 
> Inspired by the very good first episode of Star Trek: Picard.

_“The Terran System remembers the tragic events that led to the destruction of the Mars colony fourteen years ago—“_

_“The efforts of Starfleet to evacuate the Romulan homeworld led to double tragedy when an attack on Mars by synthetic agents—“_

_“Among the many deaths as a result of the attack was the longtime master of the Utopia Planitia Fleetyards, Captain K—“_

It wasn’t a good day to watch the news.

The old venerable healer held on to his beautifully carved wooden stick as he got up off his sofa as he turned his media feed off.He sighed as he moved to the kitchen and put his cup back into the replicators to be reabsorbed.He doubled back, moved past the wall which still held old artifacts from several previous lives. 

Growing old had that particular side effect.

He walked into his bedroom. The bed was made, the room was tidy. 

It was empty.

Old, the doctor thought, but not dead.He’d soon host a friend for good times before too long, but no one would be giving him solace this day.

Which was just as well. 

[Attention!You have received fifteen discrete messages,] The computer reported.

“How many of them are from Starfleet?” He asked.

[Thirteen.]

“Delete them.”He sat on the side of the bed. 

[First unheard message from Draenor II,] The computer reported.

The doctor frowned.“Play.”

A screen appeared opposite the bed, revealing a man with the same horizontal pupils as his, with hair streaked with grey.

“Hey, Fee.”

It was Torvin; of course it was him.

“So it’s all over the news,” Torvin began, looking like he didn’t want to look directly into the cam, “And of course I thought of you and poor Kee.I hope you’re holding up all right—“

Fíli blew a raspberry.

“—And you’re not overdoing it.You’re no spring chicken.Probably not even a late fall chicken by this point.So anyway, all of us here are wishing you well.We still remember your part, and all of our Reman friends here have sent their gratitude.By the way,” he added, his features twisting into not quite puckish smile, “You might want to catch the FNN interview that Roxanne Richter conducted for today.Might raise your blood pressure, might not.Anyway...,” Torvin finished looking into the cam, “Best wishes.”

Fíli sighed.“Second message.”

[Second message is from Asteroid D,] The computer said.

A man with a sanguine face and a large beard appeared on the feed.“Hey, Dad!” He said.

“Ah, Phillip,” Fíli sighed.

“Just wanted to touch base with you and make sure you were okay.They had a big memorial for Uncle K here on the Asteroid and they were a little disappointed you couldn’t show.I told them you were busy doctoring.We’re still on track for October, right?Let me know if that’s changed.Um...that’s it.Give my love to all your nurses and Stan when you see him.Mmm..Bye!”

The feed blinked of and Fíli jumped off the bed.He shuffled back to the living room and was about to pour another glass of merlot when the door chimed.

Was Stan back on Earth early?Or was it maybe Barron and Wyatt?—no, they’d be back on the Asteroid with Phil. 

Adam?Buffi?

No, no one had seen them in years.Not since Casey had been accepted into the Academy.

“Who is it?” He bellowed.

The door comm replied with a hint of static.“It’s Umbriel, Uncle Fee.”

He went to the door, and found himself face to face with a red-haired child, looking to be on the cusp of adolescence, dressed in green and gold.Her eyes were the same blue as his own, if a little bit keener.Her eyebrows were delicate and swept up to points, as did the tips of her ears.

“ _Umbra_!” He exclaimed, and put his arms around her.“What are you doing here, young lady?Where’s your mother?”

“I’m staying with Uncle Barron’s family in Boulder,” she replied.Mum’s out in the Romulan Reclamation Site.”

Fíli nodded.In the wake of the destruction of Romulus, Elrond had stepped up grandly to do what Starfleet could not— _would_ not.Dear, dear Azkh had done the same for the Remans with his Red Fleet, since he knew that no one would care for their fate. 

“Well, come in, come in.Can I offer you something to eat?”

Umbriel shook her head no.

“Okay.Okay.Let’s sit down and tell me how you’ve been,” Fíli said and led her to the couch.She looked down at her hands.She’d seemed in good spirits, if a little quiet, but now it seemed as if her resolve was wavering.Her shoulders began to shake. Fíli moved to scoop her back into his arms as she began to sob.

“Oh, Uncle Fee...I miss my Daddy so much!I know...It’s been ten years, but it always hurts today!”

Fíli attempted to soothe her with gentle words and shushing sounds, rocking her ever so gently.“I know, _iraknâtha_ , I know.I miss him too.But he will always be a part of my heart, like he’s a part of yours.That’s why it hurts so much.In here,” he told her, “He’s still there, because those feelings are real.They matter.”

“You’re just trying to keep me from crying,” Umbriel accused.

“Oh, no, no, _bunnanunê_ , no.When those feelings are real, when you truly love someone, when you feel their loss, they are worthy of your tears.If for no one else, you should cry for your _Adad_ today.Okay?

Umbriel sniffled.“Okay.”

“Got a call from your cousin,” Fíli told her.“Sends his best.”

That got a giggle from her.“I like Phil,” she said.“He’s big and goofy.”

Fíli nodded.“Yup. And I bet that if we asked your mum, we could take a trip out to the Asteroid and see all of your cousins and relations.”

Umbriel brightened.“Could we go _today_?” She exclaimed

“Well,” Fíli shook his head “Something to think about before Summer is over.If... _If_ your mother agrees.”

“I’ll bug her and bug her until she relents!” Umbriel resolved.

“That’s my girl.”

“Can we take Daddy’s ship?” Umbriel asked.

The ship that Kíli had designed and built especially for his retirement, willed to Fíli ten years ago.

Because it was never too early to think about retirement, Kee had always said.

But he’d never had a chance to fly his ship out to Risa or anywhere like that.

Fili nodded.“When you’re old enough, you know,” he told her.“That’s gonna be your ship.”

Umbriel considered.“Can I have the _Warhammer_ instead?” She asked.

That earned her a crooked smile. 

“That’s how I _know_ you’re a Durin.”


End file.
